College Life in the Real World
by Mystic-Rose529
Summary: Goku and Vegeta get pulled into our world somehow and end up in the care of me and my 11 year old cousin. Other characters are finding themselves in our world, as well. What's going on, and what kind of hilarity will come to pass? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: They're here!

Disclaimer: Nope dun own it. 

A/N: Ah, yes, another DBZ/Our world crossover. Corney? Probably. It's just something I'm trying out. If ya'll like it, read it and tell me. If ya'll don't, tell me and I'll give up on it. Also, some of the stuff in here has been changed; such as, my cousin does not live with me and his parents are still alive, and several of the names of real the real people have been changed. Okieday, notes over, time for the story.

* * *

Aaron waved to his friends as the bus pulled away. He walked down the road and turned beside the pond set up in the middle of Orchard Way for the occupants of the nice trailer park set up for the students of the nearby college. He walked behind several trailers until he reached the 16 by 80 that he had been living in with his cousin since his parents died a year ago. He slung his backpack off of one shoulder as he walked up the steps onto the front deck and fished out his keys. As he opened up the screen door he heard a strangely familar voice from behind him. 

"Uumm..., excuse me. We're a little lost. Can you tell us where we are?"

Aaron turned around and stared in shock at the two figures standing at the bottom of the deck. _So that's why the voice sounded so familar_, he thought to himself. _Rosie's gonna flip when she comes home_.

* * *

About an hour later a yellow mustang pulled into the small driveway in front of the trailer Aaron had been at. A fairly tall, 19 year old girl with short, currently reddish-brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of the car. She sighed as she pulled her bookbag from the back floorboard and slung it over her shoulder. She trudged up the steps, unlocked the door, and stepped in. 

"Bee, I'm home," she said as she shut the door and walked to the counter between the kitchen and the living room, dumping her bookbag unceremoniously on the floor and the keys to the counter.

"Hey, Rosie! Come here a sec!" Aaron's 11 year old voice sounded from the computer room.

"Just a minute," Rosie's called back. She kicked off her shoes and just left them by her bag, too tired to bother putting them in her closet where they belong. She walked wearily into the kitchen, pulled out a glass, and went to the refrigerator for a glass of tea. Rosie downed the first glass on the spot, then poured herself another before going to see what Aaron wanted. She walked back past her junk on the floor, past the front door, and a few steps down the hallway and turned to the first doorway on her left.

"Whatcha want to sh--ow...me...?" her sentence dwindled off as she looked at the two extra people in the room. "Oh my God," she stated simply.

"Hi! You must be Rosie," the taller of the two men stood up and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Goku."

"Oh my God," she said again, then her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell straight back.

The guys in the computer room blinked at her still form.

"Hn, that went well," Vegeta stated from his seat by the window and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

A/N: Alright, how's that? Think I should go on? I know it's short, but I figured that was a good place to start; and for me, usually the shorter the chapters the quicker the updates; I promise they'll get longer should we decide to continue. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow to give ya'll a little more to think about. Please review and tell me what ya'll think. 


	2. Chapter 2: It starts

Disclaimer:I dun own nuthin, so dun sue. 

A/N:Here's the 2nd Chappie. After this I will pay attention to your reviews. I'm accually enjoying writing this fic, so I may continue writing it even if most of ya'll don't like it. Not to mention I'm really stubborn and any flames will probably just make me work harder on it. Plus it gives me something to keep my brain intact while trying to figure out what the crap entropy is in Chem 2. cringes eck!

* * *

I awoke to a splitting headache ((O.O 1st person narrative, now here's something I haven't tried in a while)). I sat up in bed and rubbed my forehead. _Dang, that was a strange dream_, I thought. Then I realized where I was and what time it was. Strange_, I don't remember coming to bed. Six-thirty...I was asleep for a long time_. I yawned, then got out of bed and stretched. _Aaron's probably hungry; I'd better go fix supper_. 

"Hey, Bee! Wait 'til you hear this strange dream I had," I said, as I walked out of my room and started looking through the pantry just to the left of my door for something to cook. "I dreamed that Vegeta and Goku were here," I told him with a laugh. "Ya'll were just sitting in the computer room when I came home. Goku just introduced himself to me, like he already heard all about me, I'm assuming from you, I dunno. . . ," I trailed off and pulled my head from the pantry. "What do you want for supper, Bee," I asked. I turned and around to look at him and froze.

There was Aaron, sitting in front of the TV with a PS2 controller in his hands and an amused smile on his face. Beside him, was Goku, with a similar smile on his face. And on the luvseat in front of the window on the back wall was Vegeta, with one of his trademark smirks on his face.

"Oh my God," I said.

Aaron's amused look instantly vanished. "You're not gonna pass out again, are you?" he asked worriedly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "No...no, I'm not gonna pass out again," I said and carefully made my way the few steps to the kitchen table a little ways in front of my bedroom door to sit down heavily. After a few moments of just sitting there, rubbing my temples, I looked up at our guests.

"How the crap did this happen?" I asked.

Aaron and Goku shrugged.

"We dunno," Goku said and smiled at me. "'Geta and I were sparring and we started using ki blasts and when two of 'em hit, there was a really loud bang, and then we were here."

"A really loud bang, and you were here?" I repeated and looked to Vegeta.

"Hn. More or less," he shrugged.

I sighed, "I don't think I'm very hungry any more. Aaron, did you want something?"

"No," he answered, already getting back into his video game with Goku. "Goku fixed some fish for us around 5:30. We left some for you on the stove when you're ready."

I nodded my head, knowing he was too involved in his game to notice me anyway. I got up and walked between the coffee table and the guys on the floor to the papasan chair in the back corner of the living room where I could see all of them and the TV.

"Ha-HA!" Aaron cried out in victory. "I win again!" he grinned up at a pouting Goku.

I looked at the TV and smirked at the irony. They were playing Dragonball Z: Budokai. Goku had been playing as himself and Aaron as his fave, Cell.

"I wanna fight again," Goku said, still with a pout on his face. "I think I can beat you this time."

I laughed, "Don't count on it, Goku. Aaron's pretty darn good at those games. It's incredibly hard to beat 'im. Trust me," I said as he turned to look at me, "I've been playing against him since ever since he learned how to play video games."

"You gonna play again or not?" Aaron asked and tugged on Goku's sleeve.

"Uumm...can I play against Ashley?"

Aaron grinned, "Sure, but be careful; she's tougher than me on these kinda games."

Goku grimaced, apparently regretting his decision to playing against me. "What do you mean by 'tougher than you'?" he asked warily.

I grinned as I switched places with Aaron, "I give no mercy. That's what he means." I picked up the controller and smirked as I picked my character. "Vegeta."

Goku once again picked himself. The fight screen popped up.

"Ready!... Fight!" I attacked before Goku could even try to act.

"Hey!" he yelled as his character was thrown across the screen. As soon as his character got up, I sent mine after his again. I quickly pressed a specific code and smirked as my character kicked Goku's across the screen and readied an attack.

"Final Flash!" my character yelled and blasted Goku's.

"Aaahhh!" Goku yelled. His character's health was now in the red, while mine was still perfectly fine.

I sniggered and let Goku come at my character, but just as he was about to attack, I tapped in another code which sent my character into a flurry of punches and kicks that eventually beat the crap out of Goku's character and sent him flying across the screen yet again. Only this time Goku's wouldn't be getting up.

"I beat Kakarott!" Vegeta's character on the screen said happily before a box popped up asking us if we wanted to play again, pick new characters, or go to main menu.

I looked up at Goku. "Again?" I asked sweetly. He just stared at me, while in the background, Vegeta and Aaron were laughing almost hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3: Bored?

Disclaimer:Dun own, dun sue. Ain't got anything to give ya anyway. 

A/N: I'm alive! I'm alive!

-Vegeta and Goku look at Rose, and then to Aaron-

:Aaron: -sighs- She had her wisdom teeth taken out last Tuesday. She must still be a little out of it at the moment.

-They nod and make comprehending noises-

:Rose: I am NOT out of it! I'm perfectly a-ok! -Falls flat on her face and doesn't move. Everybody else sweat drops-

:Goku: Ummm, I guess I better take her to her room now. -Picks Rose up-

:Rose: -mumbles- If 2x+3x equals 5, then x equals1024. -snaps head up- I know that one! 2+2 equals 5! -collapses back on Goku's shoulder.-

:Aaron: -sweat drops again- Ummm...yeah...looks like I'm going to be writing this Chapter. Here goes nothin.

* * *

"Rosie! Get up! You're gonna be late!" Pounding could be heard throughout the trailer, and probably a fair distance out side. "ROOOSIIEEE!" 

"Will you stop with that infernal racket!"

A sigh, "Sorry, Vegeta, but I gotta make sure Rosie gets up so she can get to class."

"She's an adult. She should be able to get up on her own!" he snapped from his place on the fold out bed in the loveseat.

"She usually does, but she tends to have trouble getting up at 7 am after being up 'til 2 playing video games with you and Goku," Aaron responded and went back to banging on my bedroom door.

Vegeta grunted before flipping onto his stomach and pressing the pillow over his head. Goku, naturally, hadn't twitched from his curled-up position on the papasan chair during the whole ordeal.

"ROSIE!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled as I got up from the bed.

"Prove it!"

I groaned, shuffled toward the door, and flung it open. "There, happy?"

"Yep, now you can go get ready."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, Dear."

I roll my eyes playfully and shut the door. I "unconsciously" made my way back to the bed.

"Don't you get back in that bed!" Aaron's voice rang out just as I was about to crawl back in. I whined and moved toward the bathroom instead.

Aaron went to plundering through the pantry for some poptarts, knowing I'd be eating breakfast on the go as usual. He set a package out on the island, and started making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Does this mean you two are finished trying to wake up the entire neighborhood?" Vegeta asked irritably.

"Nope!" Aaron replied, cheerfully. "She hasn't left the house yet; besides, she's already running late and last I checked, her stuff wasn't together. Just wait 'til she comes out. Whirlwinds are in the forecast for the day," Aaron grinned as Vegeta groaned and once again pressed the pillow to his ears. Aaron chuckled as he picked the seat at the table opposite of the walkway, so he could observe the typhoon known as me running back and forth getting my stuff together once I finished getting myself together. I don't know why, but it seems to amuse him quite a bit.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later I came speed walking out of my room, flinging the door open and asking had anyone seen my shoes.

"They're by your bookbag," Aaron answered my plea.

I got to the counter where I always dumped my stuff after coming home. I put on my shoes, and searched my bag real quick to make sure I had everything I needed.

"Wallet, checkbook, notebook, cd-player with cd, pens, calculator, cell phone, got it," I checked off, under my breath. "Alright, I'll have my cell on in between classes and when I'm coming home should you need me. Today's my short day, so I'll be back by one o'clock. You guys behave and please don't blow up the trailer or the trailer park. Tootles!" I grabbed my keys and made my way to the door as I gave them my departing remarks.

"Rosie, here!" Aaron called.

"Huh? Oh," I said as he tossed the poptart to me. "Thanks, Love ya!" And out the door I went.

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

I looked at the two sleeping figures after Rosie left and shook my head; they didn't look as if they'd be moving anytime soon. I went to the computer room, deciding to play on the internet for a while. Time to see what new stories and chapters were up on ff. net

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe...," I mumbled as I searched for a story to read.

I had just clicked on one that looked promising when I heard yelling from the living room. I ran in to see what was going on.

I found Goku on the floor close to the bed, holding the top of his head and looking teary-eyed. Vegeta was sitting up on the bed, arms crossed, angrily glaring at Goku.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not EVEN going to ask," I said picking one of Rosie's phrases, and went back to the story.

From time to time I could hear them fussing; actually more like Vegeta fussing and Goku whining or joking. For the most part, though, I just ignored them until about 9:30 or so when Goku came in complaining of boredom. I signed off so we could look for something to do. I dug around in the closet in that room, pulled out all the board games and stuff I could find, handed a few to Goku, and went to the kitchen table. Luckily they had already cleaned up the living room so I didn't have to worry about tripping over anything. I put the games on the island and removed the center piece and candles from the table. I also got out the Uno cards and regular cards from a drawer in the island and added them to the pile of games.

"What is all of this?" Vegeta asked as he came over.

"Games, ways to ease the boredom," I answered.

Goku smiled, "What will we play first?" He asked happily.

"I dunno. Let's see, stop me if you hear anything you want to play. We have: Trouble, Mousetrap, Sorry, Chinese Checkers, regular checkers, chess, pick-up-sticks, jacks, Candyland, Life-,"

"CANDYLAND!" Goku yelled out.

"NO!" Vegeta and I both yelled in response.

Goku pouted and backed off, "Well fine then."

I continued naming off the games, "Life, Star Wars: Life, Perfection, Scrabble, Batman Returns, Barbie: Dream Date," I made a face, "Uno, and regular cards. We can play all kinds of games with the regular cards. Well?" I looked at them.

"Chinese Checkers," Vegeta decided. I nodded my head, pulled the game out, and went to the table. I began to set up the game.

"I call blue," Vegeta said, taking his seat.

"Green," Goku said.

"I guess I'll take yellow," I replied, taking out the required pieces. "Winner chooses next game," I told them, "It's general rule we use," I explained. "You can choose a video game, also."

They nodded their heads.

"Shall we begin?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Goku replied happily. "Who goes first?"

I pulled out the regular cards. "Who ever gets the highest card goes first. Turns go clockwise," I explained and held out the cards, face down in my palm, to Goku. He drew the card on top. Vegeta went next, then me. Goku got an ace, I got 7, Vegeta drew a King.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm first," he said and went to move one of his pieces.

Goku grabbed his wrist before he could, "No you're not, Ace is higher than King."

Vegeta frowned. "No it's not, Ace equals one."

"No, Ace is high."

"No, it's not."

I slowly got out my chair and inched away from them.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

_Please don't let them ask me, please don't let them ask me..._ I prayed as I moved further away.

"Yes it is."

"NO it's NOT!"

"It is, it is, it is, it is, it-,"

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY! JUST GO!"

Goku grinned. "Okay!" A moment's pause as Goku looked at the board. "How do we play this game, again?" Vegeta and I crashed to the ground, legs twitching in the air anime-style.

* * *

**Rosie POV**

"Guys, I'm...home. . . What the crap!"

I walked in to see Goku laying on his stomach in the floor, half in the kitchen and half in the living room, with Vegeta straddling his lower back putting him in a choke hold. But that wasn't what surprised and bothered me. The mess of game pieces and boxes on the kitchen floor, the flipped over coffee table and it's contents on the living room floor, the knocked over lamp from the end table, and the flower arrangement from the entertainment center on the ground was what bothered me. In fact, I was pretty ticked.

"Uh oh," I heard Aaron say from the doorway to my bedroom.

Vegeta and Goku looked at Aaron.

"Uh oh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, uh oh," Aaron answered. "See the expression on her face?"

They looked back up at me. "Oh," both he and Goku said at the same time.

I was silently fuming. I imagine if I was in an anime-world there would be smoke coming from my ears. I made another look around at the mess and at the offenders still on the floor. I finally cracked.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING! I asked you to NOT to destroy my house! If ya'll wanted to fight so bad, then GO OUTSIDE! Is that REALLY so hard to comprehend?" I stood there, my bookbag and a couple bags from Walmart by my tapping, outstretched foot, hands on my hips, lips pressed in a thin line, and, as Aaron later told me, fire in my eyes.

Vegeta and Goku just looked at me, frozen on the spot, seemingly shocked at my display.

"Well?" I asked them

"Ummm...gulp...we're sorry, Rosie," Goku managed.

"Uh, yeah," Vegeta agreed as he got off of Goku.

I sighed and bowed my head as I crossed my arms. "Clean this mess up. You made it, you clean it." I picked up all the bags and started on my to the computer room. "By the way, this is the last day I will leave both of you here when I'm at class. We'll get you two ready to go out and get you some appropriate clothes when ya'll finish. Come get me when ya'll are done," I finished as I walked into the computer room and quietly shut the door.

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and then at me.

"Why do I get the feeling we got off lucky?" Goku asked.

I actually managed a smile. "'Cuz you were," I answered. "She can really chew someone out when she wants to, but she usually chooses to hold her temper."

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno, that's just how she is. She doesn't like to get mad at people like that cuz she hates it when people are mad at her. Plus she has a surprising amount of patience. We'd probably better get to work on this mess though, before she loses that patience."

"Good idea," Goku said, "that look in her eyes scared me."

Vegeta sniffed, "Wimp."

Goku frowned at him, "Am not!"

"You're afraid of a human girl who has no powers other than a temper. You're a wimp," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop her. I didn't hear you saying you weren't going to do what she told you to, either!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Um, can we please get to work here? If ya'll keep on the way you're going ya'll are gonna get in another fight and get us in trouble again. Beside, don't ya'll wanna get out and see the sights of this town?"

They thought about it a moment, then shrugged. "It's better than getting chewed out again," Vegeta stated and began working on the mess the over turned coffee table made.

Goku nodded and helped me pick up the game pieces. "Question: Why did Rosie say we have to get ready to go out? What's wrong with how we are right now?"

"Ya'll are too noticeable. Everybody will know who you two are the moment they see you, and that will bring too much attention. We need to keep you two on the down low, it'll cause too many problems if people know ya'll are here."

"Oh."

"When Rosie said she wasn't leaving both us here when she's at class, what did she mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I think she meant she'll be taking one of you with her every day."

They both blinked at me. "We're going to college!" they both yelled.

"Seems that way," I said with out looking up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the panicked look they were giving each other. I sighed to myself. _I hope Rosie knows what she's getting into.

* * *

_

A/N:

Aaron: Seriously, I do hope you know what you're doing.

Rosie: So do I. -Nervously looks at the two Saiyans, they both give her evil grins.- ...help...

:Aaron: -in an announcer's voice- Next time on College Life: Goku and Vegeta go clothes shopping at the mall. And if that doesn't get too long, one of our beloved Saiyans goes to class.

Rosie: I want you guys to tell me which one ya'll want me to take first. Both of 'em will end up going before it's over with, but I like getting input from my lovely audience. Thanks for reading!

Aaron: Please review, we love hearing from you.

:Goku: -in sing-song voice- I'm going to college, I'm going to college. -stops- Oh crap. I'm going to COLLEGE! -meeps- I don't wanna go to school. -cries-

Vegeta: Idiot.

Aaron and Rose: Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4: Who's over there?

Disclaimer: No I don't own DB/Z/GT! Do you really think I'd be bothering with college if I did? I didn't think so.  
  
A/N: I'm REEEAAALLY sorry that it took so long to update; but I've been having computer problems and have had to retype everything on the campus computers. ((mutters something about damn spyware and her lack of knowledge in the past that cause the annoying problems.)) I am currently working on fixing all the problems. A good friend has sent me some programs to upload onto the messed up computer, I just have to get one of these campus comps to actually save the programs on a disk. ((mutters about having to walk all over campus just to find a computer with a CD-burner.)) Okay, lets see if I can actually remember what I had typed up before. . .  
  
:Goku: In other words pray for her so that this chapter will come out ok.  
  
:Vegeta: Why can't you just let me blow the darn thing up?  
  
:Rosie: Cause that "darn thing" cost too much money to go and destroy it, and I ain't got the money to afford another one. Besides it'll be easy to fix once I get those programs set up.  
  
:Vegeta: ((sigh)) If you say so. I guess I'll just have to make due with blowing up Kakarot instead.  
  
:Goku: o.o  
  
:Rosie: ((is hunched over a notebook, scribbling; not paying attention)) Guess so.  
  
:Goku: O.O ………..HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!! ((takes off running))  
  
:Vegeta: ((takes off after him, grinning like a fool))  
  
:Aaron: ((sweat drops)) Oh, boy.  
  
:Rosie: ((starts muttering as she begins to write.))  
  
Who's over there!?  
  
Rosie's POV  
  
After I threw my little temper tantrum and locked myself in the computer room, I called my friend James. We'd met in Chem. lab the semester before, and I knew he wouldn't freak if I showed him that a couple of anime characters had shown up at my door step.  
  
As it turned out though, I wasn't the only one that had a little anime trouble. James had had his own run-in with Saiyans. Here, why don't I just tell you how the conversation went.  
  
I called him up. The phone rang about four times before he answered with a stressed tone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, James! It's Rosie. I'm not disturbing you am I?"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" he blurted out. "I'm so glad it's you."  
  
"Oh?" I was a little confused and unnerved at the quick change in his tone. "What's the matter?" I heard a crash in the background, along with some yelling.  
  
James groaned, "Not again."  
  
"James, what was that?" Now I was worried.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'll have to come over," he was exasperated.  
  
"Try me, I've had some…interesting…company myself," I said, thinking about my own trouble makers in the living room.  
  
"Well…promise me that you'll come over if you don't believe what I tell you!"  
  
"Alright, I promise." Now I was intrigued.  
  
He told me, I freaked out; mainly by screaming with joy.  
  
Goku, Aaron, and Vegeta immediately came rushing in the room, thinking something was wrong by my scream. I didn't help matters any by jumping up and down yelling "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!!!" over and over ((:Aaron: and over and over and over and. . .)), and basically hyperventilating. Aaron took the phone from me, seeing as how I was unable to communicate. Goku and Vegeta proceeded to try to calm me down and get me to breath while Aaron tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Uumm, hello? . . . Oh, hi, James. . . Yeah, I was just about to ask. . . Oh. Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean is that all'!? He's got Raditz over there!!" I yelled hysterically.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Goku asked.  
  
"And Turles. . . I thought Vegeta was you fave?"  
  
"What's going on?" Vegeta tried to get our attention, but I was still a little hysterical and was too busy fussing with Aaron to pay attention to our guests.  
  
"He is! But Vegeta's with Bulma. Raditz ain't with anybody. And he's sooooo hot!" I finished, swooning.  
  
"Ok, then," Aaron shrugged.  
  
"What is going on here!?" Vegeta yelled out impatiently.  
  
"Raditz and Turles are over at James'," Aaron explained.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Goku asked.  
  
"What do you mean is that all'!?" Vegeta yelled. ((seem familiar?)) "There are other Saiyans here!" He turned to me. "Don't just stand there, woman! Go and bring them here."  
  
I ended my "happy dance" abruptly and turned to face him with my oh-so-familiar "angry stance" that they had already seen. "Excuse me?" I glared at him. I heard Goku gulp. "I am NOT your servant to be ordered around. If you want something, ask for it. And you had better ask nicely."  
  
Vegeta stood there for a moment. When my foot started tapping he sighed and gave in. "Alright, fine. Will you please see if they could be brought over here or if we can go to them?"  
  
I nodded my head, and held out my hand to Aaron for the phone. "Sure thing.  
  
"James? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here. . . Ummm, do you have company?"  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, Vegeta and Goku."  
  
"Seriously!! Wow! I wonder how they all got here."  
  
"I don't know, but anyway. . .," I glanced at Vegeta. "Hey, could you bring your guests over here for supper? Or would you prefer to have us go over there?"  
  
"Ummm," he paused and then started talking to his guests. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. After a few quick moments he started talking to me again. "We'll come over there."  
  
"Alright, see you in a few?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be over there as quick as possible. Thanks, Rosie."  
  
"No sweat. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We hung up and then I turned to my audience. "They'll be here in a little while. Are ya'll finished cleaning your mess?"  
  
"Not quite," Aaron answered. "We'll go finish while we wait for James and them to arrive."  
  
I nodded, "Alright, get to it."  
  
They shuffled out of the room. I sat back down in the desk chair and thought over everything. "How are we gonna fix this?" I asked myself.  
  
  
  
:Rosie: How indeed.  
  
:Aaron: My question is how are we going to survive this? I mean, four Saiyans in one trailer? What where you thinking?  
  
:Rosie: My trailer's bigger than James'.  
  
:James: Why did you have to bring me into this?  
  
:Raditz: And me?  
  
:Rosie: ((Pounces on Raditz and glomps him.)) Cuz James is one of my bestest friends and I think he can handle watching over a couple of Saiyans. And you're just cute! ((gazes up at Raditz cutely.))  
  
:Raditz: gulp help…..  
  
:Aaron: ((Sweat-drops and sighs)) Alright, here's the deal, readers. We want to add even more characters into this. Send us the name you'd like to use (a real name, not screen/pen name. It doesn't have to be your real name if you don't want to) either in a review or email to Revie2503yahoo.com. Also tell us who you'd like to watch over. Keep in mind that Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Turles are already taken.  
  
:Rosie: Most definitely! ((Cuddles Raditz)) Alright!! Send all questions and requests quickly. The faster I get them the faster I can work on them. Keep in mind that if I get a REALLY big response, some people may have to settle for shout outs. We work on a first come first serve basis, so….HURRY UP!!! ((Giggles.)) And if you're reading this on Fanfiction.net or Mediaminer.org, please specify. I'm splitting them into two so that we can put more people in.  
  
:Turles: Kami, help us all.  
  
:Vegeta, Raditz, James, and Aaron: Ditto.  
  
:Sarrow: For an extra note: If you want to have a...."relationship" with your guest other than the usual fan-type glomping, please put that in as well.  
  
:Rosie: O.O How'd you get in here? You're supposed to be figuring out what you're gonna do next in "Forgotten Legends."  
  
:Sarrow: Ummmm....Good question. I'll leave now. disappears  
  
:Goku: That's all for now, folks! Don't forget to review! waves happily  
  
:Turles: What is he on?  
  
:Aaron: shrugs Sugar?  
  
:Goku: giggles crazily and runs off. . . straight into a wall 


End file.
